Medal of Honor: Heroes of the West
Medal of Honor: Heroes of the West is a first person shooter videogame developed by Electronic Arts and published by TKO. Available for: PS3, Xbox 360, Wii U, Nintendo Switch, PC, Mac, PS4, Xbox One, PSVita, Nintendo 2DS XL, IOS, Android, and Linux. Rated T for: Blood & Gore Language Suggestive Themes Sexual Themes Violence Development The game started development in 2015, 2 years after Medal of Honor has been discontinued by EA. It was unofficially announced in 2017 by a TKO employee. The game was shown at E3 2018 and won many awards during the show. A Private Beta was released 2 days later exclusive to people who pre ordered the game. A Open PC, PS4, and Xbox One Beta would soon follow. During the Beta's, the Anti Cheat for the PC was handled by Valve while the console Beta's were handled by TKO. The Beta lasted 12 days and had 90,000 to 97,186 players playing everyday. During the PC Beta, there was an issue where certain weapons wouldn't fire like the Volksgewher 45, this was later fixed. The Beta had 3 gamemodes. They are Assault, Search and Destroy, and Divisions. Assault was a team Deathmatch mode with weapon pickups scattered around the map. Each player would start with a pistol. The Wehrmacht would start with a Walther P38 or Luger P08. The Allies would start with their standard issue pistols. Search and Destroy is a gamemode where the Allies plant charges on objectives while the opposing team defends said objectives. These range from Anti Aircraft guns to Munition Depots. There are 3 respawns for every player. If a player is killed, the game takes away one life. If a player's life's are depleted, the player can spectate and record the match. Divisions is a new multiplayer gamemode where 10 players play a Singleplayer mission and complete that mission before the time runs out. The time starts at 30 minutes and if the players reach a checkpoint, they get an additional 5 minutes. If a player is killed in this mode they can't respawn until the other players reach a checkpoint. The enemies are AI controlled but, some servers allow the enemies to be playable. This is also the only gamemode to have intro and outro cut scenes. There are both victory and defeat outro cut scenes. Some content was cut like the Danish Army and the Finnish Army. A map was cut for being too buggy, the name was Pankow and was designed to be a map exclusive to the Divisions mode. 2 weapons were cut, they are the vz. 52 and the MP 41. The vz. 52 was supposed to have a small clip size but had better accuracy when the gun a mounted on a surface. The MP 41 was a variant of the MP 40 but, the MP 41 had better accuracy. These weapons were cut because the developers thought it would be unbalanced. The maps take place in the following: Italy, Germany, Poland, Russia, France, Holland, The Pacific, Yugoslavia, Romania, Hungary, and Greece. It was finally released on 23rd of April, 2018. Singleplayer The Singleplayer campaign can either be played Co-op or solo. Heroes of the West's campaign is the longest in the Medal of Honor series and is the one with the most characters. Brave Death for the Country! - The player controls a Polish soldier fighting the Germans in 1939. The objectives are below. Defend the neighborhood Retreat to the sewers Regroup at town squatown Escape the town The Final Hold Out - The player controls a Polish soldier in 1939. The objectives are below. Flee to the catacombs Find resistance holdout Find the reinforcements Seal the catacomb entrances The Last Stand Primo Victoria - The player controls a German soldier in the Invasion of Westerplate in 1939. The objectives are below. Find commanding officer Take out Polish Artillery officers Signal Armor units Check the village for survivors Destroy bridge to stall Polish reinforcements Clear out Westerplate Blood and Snow - The player controls a Russian rifleman in Finland during the Winter War. The objectives are below. Escort tanks to their destination Pervent the tanks from being destroyed Hold off the Finnish counter attack Clear out Finnish radio center Save downed pilot from execution Eliminate Finnish sniper Eliminate remaining soldiers To Hell and Back - The player controls a French soldier during the Invasion of France in 1940. The objectives are below. Sneak past the German convoy Sabatoge German Radio Equipment Find battalion Call in Air support Fall back to the second line of defence Get some more firepower Fall back to the forest Hold the line The battle is over. Surrender This campaign will be finished later on. If you would like to add Singleplayer missions to the campaign, that is fine by me. Features Heroes of the West includes gameplay mechanics that have or not have been in a Medal of Honor game. These include AI or Player controlled medics who carry 3 medkits and then there is the ammo supplier who carries 4 ammo bags. This is the first Medal of Honor game to have player chosen teammates before every mission. The teammates have certain skills so one rifleman can have higher accuracy and a faster reloading speed. IGN stated that this feature is a welcome one. Another new feature is the addition of the radioman. When the player presses the Y/Triangle button or the use key when near, the player has the option to call reinforcements, call artillery, or call in air support. This is also a feature in Multiplayer. A new addition only to a few multiplayer maps is the ability to earn tanks or planes mid match. How the player gets access to these vehicles is helping out their team or doing the objective. On only 2 Multiplayer maps, players of the Allies can be a paratrooper and land wherever they please. This was a feature in Medal of Honor: Airborne but, players on the Axis team can shoot down the paratroopers when they are in the air. Unlike Medal of Honor: Airborne, when shot, the paratroopers lose health. The Axis players can also use the Flak 38's scattered around the maps to take down the C47's or instant kill the paratroopers. Westerplate is the only Multiplayer map that has rideable horses. The horses can go fast but, have reduced health and can't attack. Maps Heroes of the West has a huge variety of maps to play. From the battlefields of Poland to the Heart of the Reich. European Theatre Church - US Airborne vs Wehrmacht Subbase - British 2nd Army vs Kriegsmarine Docks - US 2nd Rangers vs Wehrmacht Farm - US Airborne vs Fallschirmjäger Mountain village - USSR vs Waffen SS Town Hall - Polish vs Wehrmacht Westerplate - Polish vs Wehrmacht Kiev - USSR vs Wehrmacht Prokhorovka - USSR vs Wehrmacht Reichstag - USSR vs Waffen SS Der Flakturm - US Airborne vs Waffen SS Varsity - US Airborne vs Wehrmacht Adante - US Airborne vs Tropical Heer Paestum - US Airborne vs Wehrmacht Omaha - US 2nd Rangers vs Wehrmacht Nijmegen - US Airborne vs Fallschirmjäger Bulge - US Airborne vs Waffen SS Stalingrad - USSR vs Wehrmacht Factory - USSR vs Wehrmacht Chateau - British 2nd Army vs Wehrmacht Prague - USSR vs Wehrmacht Breakout - US 2nd Rangers vs Wehrmacht Paris - Resistance vs Wehrmacht Bridge - US 2nd Rangers vs Wehrmacht Carentan - US Airborne vs Fallschirmjäger Aachen - US 2nd Rangers vs Wehrmacht Leningrad - USSR vs Wehrmacht Stalingrad Kessel - USSR vs Wehrmacht Arad - USSR vs Wehrmacht Holland - US Airborne vs Wehrmacht Downtown - British vs Waffen SS Hill 180 - US 2nd Rangers vs Wehrmacht Kharkov offensive - USSR vs Wehrmacht Hürtgen Forest - US Airborne vs Wehrmacht Showdown - British vs Wehrmacht Stage Fright - US 2nd Rangers vs Wehrmacht Utah - US Airborne vs Wehrmacht Sewer Chase - US Airborne vs Waffen SS Dachsmag - US 2nd Rangers vs Kriegsmarine Götterdämmerung - US 2nd Rangers vs Waffen SS Liberation - Resistance vs Wehrmacht Pacific Theatre Pelilu - US Raiders vs Imperial Japanese Midway - US Raiders vs Imperial Japanese Bataan - US Raiders vs Imperial Japanese Gavutu - US Raiders vs Imperial Japanese Gifu - US Raiders vs Imperial Japanese Makin - US Raiders vs Imperial Japanese Wake - US Raiders vs Imperial Japanese Weapons Axis Kar98 Gewher 41 Gewher 43 MKb 42 Suomi KP31 STG44 Volksgewher 45 MP34 MG15 M30 Drilling MG34 MG42 Bretta MAB 38 Type 100 Type 99 Nambu Carcano Panzerfaust Type 5 MP40 MP38 Fedrov assault rifle Walther P38 Luger P08 Walther PPK Bretta M1934 Allies M1 Garand M1 Carbine M1A1 Carbine M1928 Thompson Browning M1918 Browning M1919 Bren Sten Mk. 2 Sten Mk. V Mosin Nagant PPSH 41 PPD 40 PPS 43 Nagant revolver TT33 Colt M1911 Browning Auto 5 Lewis Gun Lee Enfield Webley M14 DP28 Type Zhongzheng rifle Chauchat Factions This part includes factions from Singleplayer and Multiplayer. Axis Nazi Germany Italy Hungary (Mentioned only) Romania (Mentioned only) Finland (Singleplayer only) Japan (Multiplayer only) Slovak Republic (Mentioned only) Kingdom of Thailand (Mentioned only) Allies United Kingdom United States USSR (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) Greece (Singleplayer only) China (Mentioned only) Canada (playable only in Singleplayer) Netherlands (mini campaign) Soundtrack The Dark Knight Triumphant (Menu theme) Medal of Honor Allied Assault - North Africa (Multiplayer Menu Theme) Defusing the Charges (Combat theme 1) Shipyards or Lorient (Combat theme 2) Room by Room (Combat theme 3) Take off finale (Combat theme 4) The Guard Song (Soviet victory) Red Orchestra 2 - Soviet Defeat (Soviet defeat) Volkssturm - Volk ans Gewher (Wehrmacht victory) Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault - The Jungle (Wehrmacht, SS, and Fallschirmjäger defeat) Seig Heil Viktoria (SS victory) Fallschirmjäger lied (Fallschirmjäger victory) Star spangled banner (US victory) O Fortuna (US and British defeat) God save the queen (British victory) I need to find more music that fits. Reception Heroes of the West almost got critical acclaim on PC, MAC, PS4, PS3, and Xbox One. It got positive reviews on the Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Linux, and Xbox 360. It got mixed reviews on the 2DS XL, IOS, and Android. And negative reviews on the PSVita. It sold 1,365,732 copies worldwide. Category:Video Games Category:First Person Shooters Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 2DS Games Category:PSVita games Category:Mac OS X Games Category:Linux Games Category:Articles under construction Category:Medal of Honor (video game series)